Hueso en el corazón
by soul poison
Summary: Especial de San Valentin, espero lo disfruten.


¡Especial San Valentín!

Buenas, aquí Soul Poison publicando un especial, ya que el primer one-shot que realicé fue muy bien recibido entre los fans en español del juego, así que… ¿Disfrútenlo?

PD: es una continuación de Juegos de hueso

Hueso en el corazón.

Monte Nuevo Ebott, 14 de febrero del 20XX.- Casa de la Embajadora de los Monstruos, Frisk Dreemurr.

La chica de ojos rasgados se acurruca en sus sábanas, deseaba seguir durmiendo como siempre en su cama, hacía suficiente frío como para "hibernar "según ella, así que haló con fuerza las frazadas para permanecer calentita, pero al encontrar su zona de confort entre la cama y la frazada, algo con una fuerza rápida, parecida a una ráfaga helada se la quitó, haciendo que refunfuñase molesta y terminara despertando, un manotazo iba dirigido a quien había osado quitarle su comodidad hasta que escucha un ronquido, tierno a su parecer, de su esqueleto favorito.

Sans se encontraba descansando, aunque el mismo permanecía sin suéter lo que extraño a la humana, al fijarse un poco en lo que llevaba puesto su rostro enrojeció. –Con razón tenía frío- murmuró. Entonces la chica decidió que era momento de despertarle, aunque el mismo permanecía disfrutar del sueño, acercó sus manos con delicadeza al rostro del mayor y antes de apoyarlas en el mismo, se halló así misma en el techo, un leve dolor punzaba su espalda y sentía una presión muy fría justo en su pecho, miró al esqueleto y el mismo la observaba con su ojo titilante, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-Niña, sabes que no puedes despertarme de ese modo.- dijo con seriedad mientras bajaba con delicadeza a la humana, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados al poder controlar su cuerpo a voluntad.

Frisk simplemente al hallarse sentada en la cama le hizo una mueca al mayor, sacando su lengua con picardía, odiaba que el esqueleto usara su magia en contra de ella, a lo que el mayor, en respuesta, atrajo a la humana nuevamente con sus poderes y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, acariciando su lengua con la humana, despacio, lentamente se separó del "beso" dejando un hilillo de saliva azulada entre ambos.

-Buenos días, Sans…-dijo Frisk, tocando sus labios al terminar de decirlo, ruborizada, aún no se acostumbraba a los besos mañaneros de su amado. El mayor al observarla rió con fuerza mientras sostenía su ropa, antes que la humana replicara, el esqueleto habló:

-Creo que tienes algo mío, pequeña.-

-Oh, por supuesto, déjame vestirme y te devolveré el suéter.- dijo la chica, cubriendo su obvia desnudez con el suéter, hacía unos años el mismo cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero en la actualidad solo tenía la suerte de que le llegase hasta el inicio de sus glúteos.

-Oh, ¿Es que debajo de eso no llevas más que tus huesos?- dijo el esqueleto, entre risas, causando la rabia y la risa a la vez en la humana, intentando disimular su timidez.

Adoraba a su Sans. Aunque sus chistes fueran más malos que los de la misma Toriel.

Más tarde, ese mismo día…

Frisk se encontraba de muy mal humor, había intentado de todo por sorprender a su pareja, según los consejos que le habían dado las revistas y los libros que tenía Papyrus sobre citas y noviazgos, desde cosas simples como hacer unos hotcakes en forma de corazón (los cuales la mitad fueron consumidos mientras el resto eran intentados de despegar del techo con la magia de Sans, ya que ambos eran cortos de estaturas y Papyrus no se hallaba en casa) hasta querer adelantar la _sorpresa_ de la noche. Mientras Sans tomaba un baño Frisk ojeaba una revista de Toriel, en ella había notado unas entradas para el acuario, leyó el artículo y su mirada brilló con determinación al leer: "¡Romance garantizado!" así que se puso manos a la obra.

Como un rayo, Frisk pasó al baño de invitados y tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida.

Salió del baño ya vestida con su ropa de siempre, excepto por que se decidió en ponerse una falda negra a juego con unas botas bicolor. Tomó un lazo negro y lo colocó en su cabello, aunque lucía aun corto su pelo le gustaría verse bonita al menos una vez para su amado esqueleto.

Una vez Sans salió con su ropa de siempre (exceptuando que se puso unas converse color negro con trenzas blancas, y su short lo alargó para que pareciese un mono deportivo) al mirar a la humana silbó sorprendido de verla, la rodeó con rapidez y le sonrió, con su actitud despreocupada como siempre, comentó:

-Vaya niña, sabes lucirte.- dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en su suéter característico, sin dejar de ver a su humana favorita.- ¿Tomamos un atajo?-

Frisk palideció en ese momento, odiaba marearse, pero quizás podría valer la pena el llegar a tiempo para jugar después, con calma, desprendió los boletos gratuitos de la revista y caminó hacia el esqueleto, este tomó su mano con firmeza, como si no deseara soltarla, y empezó a caminar sin dirección fija. Cuando Frisk sintió los Hotcakes en su boca estuvo a punto de buscar la papelera de la cocina, pero lo que consiguió fue una papelera de rejilla, muy distinta a la metálica de su casa. La impresión hizo que se olvidara de sus náuseas y miró al frente, estaban en la entrada del parque.

Al cabo de unos segundos Frisk se recompuso, respiró y le entregó rápidamente una de las entradas a su novio. Sans mantuvo su sonrisa y ayudó a la chica caminar con calma, ya que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a sus atajos, pero mientras, le agradaba sostener la mano de su novia. Luego de unos segundos llegaron a los torniquetes, por lo que Frisk le enseñó a Sans como introducir el boleto en la máquina, Sans lo hizo a la perfección al segundo intento, ya que sin querer la máquina devolvió el boleto arrugado por el nerviosismo del mayor.

Una vez dentro del parque, Frisk empuja al mayor hasta un mapeado de la atracción del lugar. Allí comienzan a discutir con tranquilidad que sitios podrían visitar primero. Frisk nota el camino a la izquierda se ve más colorido, por lo que lleva de la mano a su pareja a la dirección indicada.

-Sabes que ahora que pude entrar, podría hacer un atajo hasta aquí dentro para volver a venir una vez que queramos sin usar boletos.- dijo el esqueleto mientras miraba las paredes, entretenido, lo que causó una risa nerviosa en la humana.

-¿Si te vieran usando magia de ese modo, no crees que te arrestarían? No lo hagas por favor…-pidió Frisk mientras buscaba con su mirada todos los puntos que tenían cámaras y algunas señalizaciones para los monstruos, suspiró exasperada.

Sans se regresó hacia la chica y revolvió su pelo riendo con suavidad, negando con la cabeza –Creo que no usaré atajos para entrar en lugares prohibidos, si me arrestaran no podría estar contigo.- Frisk se sonrojó al máximo y miró a los ojos del mayor, estaba feliz de estar allí con él.

-Ah…Sans que dulce. – Y sonrió la humana, se sentía halagada simplemente porque su "novio" se preocupaba por el bienestar de ambos.

El nuevamente se giró y esperó a la humana a su lado, por lo que Frisk avanzó hasta el, pero con novedades: un folleto con información. Al leerlo en la revista anteriormente en casa, le hace entrega del mismo al mayor, a lo que él lo abre para leerlo y Frisk guía al mayor sosteniéndole de su brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ahora mismo estamos entrando en la estancia de los peces de arrecife- dijo la humana mientras señalaba los tanques que recreaban un escenario marítimo, con peces multicolores nadando tranquilamente en ellos.- estos peces son muy lindos, ¿Cierto?

-Si niña, es muy hermoso.- al decirlo el mayor se quedó contemplando a cada uno de los peces con detalle, de un momento a otro se alejó un poco de la pecera, dijo literalmente –clic- y un flash iluminó la estancia, haciendo que los peces se dispersaran en los tanques, ocultándose de la pareja- Uh, eso es nuevo.- y rió sosteniendo su ropa.

Frisk bufó divertida y enojada, se acercó al mayor y le susurró cerca de donde debería estar su oído. –No puedes tomar fotos, está prohibido…si las sacas que sean sin flash y que estén en casa directamente.-

Sans metió su mano al bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está hecho niña, modo sin flash y las fotos estarán en el cuarto una vez lleguemos a casa.- Frisk juntó sus manos complacida y sonrió, adoraba que su novio siempre le sorprendiera.

-Buen chico.- dijo la menor, mientras volvió a tomar al esqueleto y lo fue dirigiendo entre el laberinto de pasillos que poseía el acuario y avanzaron hasta un tanque más extenso, solo que el mismo estaba tranquilo.

Frisk apoyó sus manos en el vidrio del tanque para observar el fondo del mismo, tras unos cuantos segundos, unas rayas aparecieron haciendo el ademán de comerse las manos de la humana, lo que hizo que la misma retrocediera y gritara del susto. Luego, al voltear a ver a su novio se avergonzó de que el mismo la mirase extrañado, por lo que carraspeó y luego rió nerviosa:

-Hahaha…que susto…-murmuró la chica, maldiciendo internamente a las rayas, que parecían haber salido simplemente para verla pasar vergüenza.

-he he- rió el mayor- ¿Tan fácil eres de asustar? – preguntó mientras mantuvo la vista fija en ambas rayas, lo cual hizo que se asustaran y se alejaran del tanque.

-Si…lo siento…-Frisk apretó la mano de su pareja y continuó su camino, esta vez, llegaron hasta un tanque parecido al de los arrecifes, solo que los mismos estaban llenos de anémonas-soy una chica muy impresionable- dijo, alzando su pecho, luego alzó la vista y miró a las criaturas que eran de rayas con colores naranja, negro y blanco- este debe ser el tanque de los peces payasos.

Al hablar tan pegada de la pecera, atrajo la atención de los peces y los mismos se acercaron a la humana, los sentía tan cerca que por un momento sintió cosquillas, Sans vio a su humana y luego a los peces, nunca los había visto antes pero le parecían interesantes, por lo que apoyó su mano izquierda y huesuda en el tanque, provocando una reacción en cadena, haciendo que los peces pasaran de la cara de la humana y miraran curiosos la mano del esqueleto.

-He Frisk, estos peces, ¿Cuentan chistes?- preguntó el esqueleto mientras movía su mano en varias direcciones y veía como los peces seguían sus movimientos, y sin usar magia, que novedad.

-Si los cuentan, espero que no sea tan malos como los tuyos.- dijo Frisk, y rió con fuerza, causando una respuesta como una mirada de odio del mayor y una risa seca del esqueleto.

-Ok eso fue cruel, sigamos.- dijo el mayor e intentó avanzar, hasta que Frisk señaló la lejanía de la pecera haciendo que el esqueleto mirase con atención.

-Esos son los peces mariposa, son muy tímidos- los señalo la humana y en cuanto lo hizo, se asomaron los peces y luego se escondieron detrás de unos corales, sin éxito.

-Esos son lindos…Oye Frisk, ¿Hay algunas otras especies que deba conocer? – preguntó el mayor, mientras posicionaba su mano en donde debería estar su estómago, diciendo indirectamente "Tengo hambre, aliméntame".

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aparentando seriedad- pero serán luego de los…-dijo la chica mientras empujaba con una fuerza desconocida para ambos hasta un carrito de hot-dogs- ¡Hot-dogs!

La mirada de Sans se iluminó y por un momento aparecieron estrellas en sus cuencas, mostrando la felicidad extrema del mayor.

-Oh, genial Frisk, ¡Sabes lo que me gusta! ¿Querrás alguno?- dijo el mayor mientras caminaba deprisa hacia el carrito, sorprendiendo / asustando al pobre dependiente del carrito, el cual temblaba como un flan.

Frisk cubrió su boca para ocultar su risa, aunque los monstruos eran más comunes en la superficie, no dejaban de ser impresionantes para las personas.- El mío con salsa Tártara por favor…- luego de decirlo buscó asiento en una banca para los visitantes, para guardar el puesto- Te espero…

Sans se acercó frente a frente al dependiente, hablo con el mismo en un tono serio y ofreció su mano, el humano la estrechó, muy nervioso, causando la broma inicial que Frisk vio por primera vez cuando conoció a su amado esqueleto, un sonoro gas falso sonó entre ambos seres causando una risa nerviosa y aliviada en el dependiente; luego de hablar unos segundos Sans realizó el pedido de Frisk y prosiguió con el suyo:

-Yo quiero cuatro, con mostaza, crema y mucha- hizo un énfasis en esa palabra- mucha kétchup. –tras realizar su pedido, se sentó al lado de la chica y le preguntó con interés- ¿Los humanos demoran para preparar los hot-dogs?

Frisk negó con la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de su novio, luego se encogió de brazos y habló:

-Pediste muchos, no creo que pase de cinco minutos pero mientras, se paciente que casi le matas del susto. – Frisk se acercó a la mejilla de Sans y la besó, sonrojada- ¿Vas a comerte todos?

-Claro, me encantan los hot-dogs. –Sans se ruborizó por el beso y se apartó un poco, volviendo su voz a un tono más serio- Oye… ¿Crees que una relación entre humano y monstruo sea aceptada?

Frisk meditó por un momento y luego habló, con firmeza:

-Bueno, soy la embajadora…si no les gusta…-murmuró, visiblemente seria- pasarán un mal rato. – Su semblante se mantuvo ensombrecido hasta que el chico de los hot-dogs hace ademanes de tener listo el pedido- he, creo que están listos, Sans, ¿Lo quieres ir a buscar?

El esqueleto asintió y fue a buscarlos, por lo que Frisk aprovechó el tiempo y mentalizó como le estaba yendo en su cita, al parecer todo iba de maravilla, estaban disfrutando y todo parecía marchar bien, miró el techo pidiendo un callado deseo y luego volvió su mirada a la de Sans, que se encontraba frente de ella ya con la comida servida. Ambos se dispusieron a comer, después de todo, Frisk pensó que su idea marchaba a las mil maravillas…

Luego de almorzar con el esqueleto, se encontraban recorriendo la sección oscura del acuario, donde especies luminosas permanecían en sus tanques, siendo admiradas por las personas, Sans en ese momento se sintió cómodo entre tantos humanos, ya que la oscuridad no permitía que nadie le viese ni les asustara. De repente, algunos sonidos extraños captaron su atención, haciendo que tomase la mano de Frisk por enésima vez y la condujera entre los pasillos hasta ver algo que a ambos les hizo sentir vergüenza.

Una pareja de humanos literalmente se estaban comiendo a besos, y no solo eso, sino que también se estaban tocando en sus partes privadas, el humano parecía desesperado por algo, hasta que la chica asintió a su pareja y el mismo abrió la ropa interior de la chica, dejando a la vista un busto bastante pronunciado, haciendo babear al humano, mas no fue capaz el esqueleto de seguir mirando porque una Frisk muy enfadada cubrió su vista y se lo llevó en silencio hasta el pasillo de las medusas, no iba a dejar que nada como eso perturbara e inquietara a su amado novio.

¿O no?

Luego de toda la visita guiada por la humana en el acuario, Sans se encontraba exhausto, aunque disfrutaba salir con la chica la misma lo iba a matar del esfuerzo, tenía sueño y ya se le notaba por unas ojeras imposibles debajo de lo que serían sus ojos, por lo que la humana, al verlo, decidió parar el paseo e irse a casa en uno de los atajos de Sans.

Al llegar a casa, notó que de una vez estaba en el cuarto del mayor, así que lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con las frazadas; luego de unos minutos la humana se recostó al lado de su amado, sus piernas y sus pies se resentían del largo trayecto en el acuario, por un momento sus memorias avanzaron más allá y recordó cuando pasó la primera noche en el palacio de los reyes, luego de abrir la barrera, sus pies latían del sobre esfuerzo.

Solo dormiría unos minutos y luego pasaría a la acción. Y se sumergió rápidamente en un sueño azulado, con estrellas, planetas y una luna de color azul. Luego empezó a soñar en un lago enorme y en cómo era manchada su cara por una tinta roja alrededor de sus ojos al mirar las estrellas por un telescopio.

Frisk por alguna razón se sentía húmeda. Pero no deseaba abrir los ojos, había encontrado un sueño sin pesadillas luego de tanto tiempo y no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Unos gemidos suaves salían de sus labios y ella no entendía el por qué, de repente tenía unas ganas enormes de ir al baño. Perezosa, intentó alzarse de la cama pero notó como _algo_ la sujetaba de sus muñecas y de sus pies. Estaba frio, y cosquilleaba al contacto con su piel… ¿Magia?

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como era invadido su interior, incapaz de contener sus gemidos miró a un Sans que permanecía recostado en la cama con una sonrisa, mirándola mientras su mano recorría sin descanso la intimidad de la humana, examinó con calma como había terminado en esa situación. Hasta que recordó que había estado ese día…

-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta que no llevabas ropa interior?- dijo el mayor, mientras introducía sus dos dedos con suavidad, haciendo que Frisk se estremeciera.

-Era…una sorpresa- pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpida por un beso "mañanero" de su novio, solo que esta vez era mucho más posesivo y cargado de deseo que de costumbre. La lengua del esqueleto tocaba cada parte que se le antojaba de la humana, dejándola casi sin respiración. Cuando notaba que la humana estaba a punto de desmayarse, se separaba un poco, sin despegarse de la chica para que respirase- yo…-murmuró, pero luego un gemido salió de sus labios al notar como un tercer dedo se ponía a jugar.

Sans siguió invadiendo a la humana hasta que finalmente detuvo el beso para descansar, al separarse, un hilillo de saliva azul quedó entre ambos, fascinando al esqueleto, miró los ojos vidriosos de Frisk, habían una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos: confusión, placer, nerviosismo, amor, miedo…y eso fue más que suficiente para que algo dentro de Sans cambiase, ya que despertó su libido y un lado dominante del mismo que siempre permanecía dormido.

\- ¿Planeabas provocarme…? Que niña tan sucia tengo como novia…-dijo el mayor, mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la cintura de la chica, de alguna manera, era algo obvio, el suéter estaba muy ceñido a la humana, resaltando sus curvas de mujer, su falda dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Le estaba gustando que su novia dejase de ser tan inocente, por un momento pensó en hacerse amigo de los directores de las revistas que tanto les gustaba leer a Frisk, pero luego desechó esa idea cuando Frisk se estremeció debajo de él por las atenciones que él le daba a su sexo…sintió su ropa muy húmeda, su chica había dejado sus jugos de amor en sus dedos y en parte de su suéter.

-Oh, ¿Ya tan rápido?, ¿Es que no aguantabas más o estas muy sensible…?- preguntó, divertido, mientras la humana luchaba por conseguir oxigeno que le hacía bastante falta por esos momentos.

Sans la estaba dominando, ella no podía hacer mucho por ahora, más que ceder a los caprichos del esqueleto… ¿Se sentía usada o excitada? Como pudo intentó hablar, pero solo salían ruidos sordos de sus labios…si quería hacerlo debía descansar un poco más de esa sensación tan intensa que hacía vibrar su espina.

Frisk no sintió en que momento los dedos del mayor dejaron de atenderla, ni tampoco cuando sus manos hábiles habían entrado dentro del suéter de la misma, tocando directamente su piel, gimió, las manos del chico estaban heladas, como las de un muerto, y al ver el esqueleto las reacciones de la chica, fue subiendo, disfrutando de tocar la suave piel de la humana hasta que posicionó sus manos sobre los senos de la misma…

En ese momento ambos se enrojecieron, primero, porque él nunca había tocado esa parte de la chica, no le parecía importante en un principio, pero luego de ver a esa pareja en el acuario, algo nuevo había quedado en su mente. Y lo que no sabía era que Frisk estaba muy acomplejada por el tamaño de sus senos. Sans fue el primero en reaccionar, casi por instinto, cubrió con su mano un seno de la chica, cabía perfecto, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, que también cupo, aunque con algo más de esfuerzo.

Sans y su rostro bajaron la intensidad de su vergüenza y su azulado rubor disminuyó. Mientras que a Frisk se le había iluminado la mirada con un brillo diferente, aunque sus mejillas parecían el color rojo del semáforo. Ya no estaba incómoda, sino más bien expectante, ¿Qué podría hacer su amado a continuación?

Sans, dándose cuenta que parecía un tonto, decidió mover sus manos despacio, en un movimiento circular, de manera continua, hacia el interior de la chica, justo donde podía ver su alma, que se encontraba cada vez más grande y más brillante; él estaba tan concentrado en las caricias que las manos de Frisk se liberaron, y la misma, decidió que lo mejor era acercar el rostro de su amado y colocarlo en su pecho, justamente en el lado izquierdo.

-Sans- dijo la humana, mientras notaba al esqueleto temblar nervioso por no haberse dado cuenta de lo descuidado que fue- escuchas eso… ¿Verdad?

Sans prestó atención a lo que la chica le dijo, y luego asintió con la cabeza, eran pulsaciones rápidas, como un tambor, y también podía oír como el alma de la chica tenía el mismo ritmo de sonidos. Frisk sonrió complacida.

-Así se siente también cada vez que estamos juntos…y me besas…y me dices que me quieres.- mas no pudo decir mucho más ya que el esqueleto se incorporó y beso suavemente los labios de su amada.

-No Frisk, así se siente cuando me enamoras cada vez más…- dijo el mayor, demonios, la melosidad de Alphys y Undyne se le había pegado al huesudo. Pero decidió apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y pegó su frente al rostro de la chica, haciendo que ambos se calmasen -¿Quién te dio permiso para soltarte, sucia tramposa?- dijo mirando fijamente a la humana, haciendo que esta se encogiera de brazos.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Frisk al no tener una respuesta para eso, por lo que una risa malvada sonó en la habitación, era la de Sans. Iba a molestar a su humana favorita por un poco más de tiempo.

Sans había decidido que ya era tiempo de acostarse, su espalda le dolía a horrores por aguantar o permanecer de pie tanto tiempo, por lo que liberó los pies de la chica e hizo que se sentara en sus caderas, le gustaba verla vestida, y sin embargo tan excitada, un hilillo azul de saliva permanecía en sus labios, Sans aún sostenía los senos de la chica y los apretaba con mucho cuidado, para no lastimarla; cada que hacía eso, le sacaba un gemido que le sabía a gloria en sus labios. En otra oportunidad le quitaría lo que siempre le cubría la zona y probaría su sabor.

Frisk despertó de su ensoñación y miró al esqueleto, estaba sonriendo como siempre, solo que su mirada era la que determinaba como se encontraba de ánimo, juguetón y muy sensual. Esas serían las palabras adecuadas, Frisk decidió dejar descansar la espalda del mayor y se colocó lo más derecha que pudo, quería parecerle sensual, y al parecer lo estaba logrando ya que sintió como una erección crecía en los pantalones de su novio.

-¿Alguien está muy apurado no?- dijo la humana mientras tocaba con sus manos los hombros del esqueleto, dándole un masaje, iba a decir algo mas pero fue callada por un gemido por sí misma, al notar que la erección se había frotado con su pequeño y rosado botón.

-Shh, aquí el que hace los chistes soy yo, niña.- dijo el esqueleto, con una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja" y continuó con los roces, haciendo desesperar a la chica de placer.

-Ah…Sans…- susurró la humana, mientras bajaba sus manos con delicadeza para acariciar el resto de la anatomía huesuda de su amado, si estaba intentando provocarla, lo lograba, porque ya estaba desesperada en quererlo dentro de su entrepierna.

El mayor vio el efecto deseado en la chica, así que con un poco de magia alzó a su novia; su mano izquierda se encargó de retirar sus pantalones un poco en conjunto con su ropa interior, liberando su miembro de su prisión, Frisk miró sorprendida la herramienta de su novio, por algún motivo, le parecía más grande que la última vez, entonces tembló, ya que no estaba segura de lo que podría suceder. Lentamente Sans bajó a la chica, haciendo ademanes con la mano izquierda, su ojo brillaba intermitente más de lo usual, y solo cuando hizo que la chica lograra hacer entrar el miembro de su novio y pusiera una cara de lo más erótica de lo usual, hizo un ruido demasiado familiar para la chica:

-Clic.- dijo el esqueleto, entonces un flash iluminó la habitación, haciendo que Frisk se ruborizara a más no poder.

Le estaba tomando fotografías. Volteó su vista a todos lados, pero no vio la foto.

Frisk no pudo reclamar ya que el mayor comenzó a darle suaves embestidas, alzando sus caderas y sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura con ambas manos, Frisk se sentía caer así que luego puso sus manos en la cama, para apoyarse, mientras suaves gemidos afloraban de sus labios.

-Pervertido…-logró decir de manera coherente, mientras intentaba no gritar de placer.

Mas todo fue en vano ya que el chico le estaba haciendo pasar un muy buen rato, alternando la velocidad de las embestidas mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de la chica. Luego de unos minutos Sans decidió que era momento de decirlo, así que tomó ambas manos de la chica y las entrelazó con las suyas, haciendo que gimiera de placer confundida y excitada.

-Frisk, feliz día…- dijo, entre gemidos roncos, estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Frisk asintió y se sintió fotografiada unas cuantas veces más pero no le importó, por lo que se dejó llevar. ¿Qué importaba si su novio era un fetichista?

Frisk buscó la camisa de su amado, estaba muy avergonzada como para abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente, ya le diría lo que pensaba luego de terminar, por ahora solo le interesaba disfrutar con su amado esqueleto; entonces lo alzó hasta donde estaba ella y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, temiendo soltarle, el mayor correspondió el abrazo, haciendo las embestidas rápidas.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo luego de unos segundos, Frisk y Sans cayeron suavemente a la cama, agotados, sudorosos y desesperados por mantenerse pegados uno al otro, cuando finalmente la humana abrió los ojos, miró al esqueleto, también agotado.

Entonces una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios, y ambos se susurraron unas palabras de amor unas cuantas veces antes de quedar profundamente dormidos. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, sintieron que una puerta era tocada intensamente, mas no le prestaron importancia y siguieron durmiendo.

Sólo entonces en la tarde, cuando Frisk se aventuró a salir de la habitación, vio un periódico que tenía una foto de ella y de Sans en el acuario, besándose. Y entonces leyó la primera plana:

"La embajadora de los Monstruos Frisk Dreemurr tiene un hueso en el corazón."


End file.
